<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mei the Fuckpig by FantasyEX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826695">Mei the Fuckpig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX'>FantasyEX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Armpit sniffing, Begging, Body Hair, Body Worship, Body odor, Bondage, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cervical Penetration, Cervix Penetration, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Impregnation, Master/Slave, Mindbreak, Mistress, Muscles, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pain, Painful Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents &amp; Smells, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Sweat, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, foot worship, hairy armpits, leg hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei can't remember a time when she wasn't Zarya's personal toy; her Fuckpig.<br/>She tries her best to be an obedient little whore, but something is holding her back.<br/>Today, with Zarya's help, she's going to lose what little humanity she had left...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova &amp; Mei-Ling Zhou, Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mei the Fuckpig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mei knelt naked on the floor, waiting patiently with her hands folded neatly over her lap. Her soft, silky brown hair was pulled back into a bun and held in place with a pair of chopsticks. Behind her glasses, her brown eyes stared ahead, barely blinking as she sat and waited. She took slow, deep breaths, as if she was meditating, and her busty chest rose and fell in an almost hypnotic rhythm. Her plump breasts were on full display, her puffy, pink nipples still soft despite her nudity. From beneath her chubby butt, a curly, pink pig tail could be seen, spiraling out from the buttplug she kept in at almost all times. That and the nose hook pulling her nostrils up – giving her nose the appearance of a pig’s snout – along with her glasses, was the only article of anything even remotely resembling clothing she was ever allowed to wear, with the exception of some <em>very </em>special occasions.<br/> <br/>Mei’s chubby belly and soft tits jiggled the slightest bit as she perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. She tried to stifle the excited quiver that ran down her spine, but she simply couldn’t fight the anticipation. Her nipples hardened, and she felt a warm wetness beginning to trickle down from her hairy cunt over her inner thighs and onto the floor – the fact that she would likely be punished later for leaking on the floor only made her wetter.<br/> <br/>Zarya stepped into the room with her arms crossed, sweaty from the workout session she’d just finished. She had kicked her shoes off at some point, and wore nothing but a tight, black sports bra, and a pair of equally-tight, pink shorts – and nothing underneath, Mei guessed, if the shameless bulge in front was any indicator. Her short, pink hair was messy and sweaty, and her muscular body glistened as she stood there, her green eyes passing over every inch of her pet, silently judging her. Her bare midsection was well-toned and firm, and little beads of sweat trickled down her incredibly-defined abs and disappeared into the trail of hair running from beneath her shorts up to her bellybutton. Her arms were thick, and the tattoo around her left arm seemed to swell in time with her breaths. Her legs, coated in a bristly layer of pink hair, were bulky, but she still seemed agile enough to be ready to spring forward at any moment. Her muscles were still twitching a bit from her workout, and it was clear that she was looking to burn off a bit more steam.<br/> <br/>“Fuckpig,” Zarya spoke after a long stretch of silence. “Come over here.”<br/> <br/>Mei eagerly hurried to obey. She got on all fours and crawled over to Zarya’s feet, oinking as she moved. She prostrated herself there, sticking her bubbly, plugged ass in the air and pressing her forehead against the floor just in front of Zarya while she waited for the next command.<br/> <br/>“I can see your cunt juice on my floor from here,” Zarya said, a hint of displeasure in her voice. “What did I tell you, Fuckpig?”<br/> <br/>“<em>Oink! </em>Mistress, you told Fuckpig to keep it inside unless she’s taking Mistress’s cock, <em>oink, oink!” </em>Mei answered, not looking up from Zarya’s feet.<br/> <br/>“Clean it,” Zarya commanded.<br/> <br/>“Yes, Mistress!” Mei squealed, scurrying around to the little puddle of arousal.<br/> <br/>She wasted no time in lapping up her own juices, pressing her face to the floor like the pig she was and licking the still warm fluid up. She snorted and grunted while she cleaned her mess, wiggling her plump butt in the air as she ran her tongue in circles on the floor. The little <em>oinks </em>and snuffles from Mei were music to Zarya’s ears as she watched her pig lick her own arousal from the floor. It had taken quite a while, but Zarya was pleased with the progress she’d made in breaking Mei down. When she first started on her domineering streak, Zarya had found it necessary to pin Mei to the floor and rape her, all the while making sure to remind her what a fat, worthless pig whore she was if she had hoped to get any pussy at all. Eventually, though, after countless sessions of rough, unwanted sex, verbal abuse, tears, slapping, spitting, spanking, and plenty of conditioning, Mei simply <em>broke </em>one day. She woke up, put her own plug in, put her own hook on, and waited for her mistress’s orders without having to be told. Since then, she had been the perfect, obedient little Fuckpig Zarya had been molding her into. There were still minor little instances of disobedience – case in point, the pussy juice Mei was just about finished cleaning up – but they were working on that, and the progress was moving along smoothly.<br/> <br/>“<em>Mmaaahhh… </em>All… <em>Oink! </em>All done, Mistress,” Mei announced, licking her lips.<br/> <br/>“That’s a good Fuckpig,” Zarya said, beckoning Mei back to her. “Now, be a good little whore and clean your mistress.”<br/> <br/>She took a seat on her couch, sighing as she sank into the cushions and spread out. Mei had already crawled over by the time Zarya’s legs were spread, and she eagerly dove in and began the process of tongue-bathing her mistress until she was told to stop. Mei began with Zarya’s feet, running her tongue across her sweaty toes. Zarya curled and wiggled her toes as Mei licked, sighing and moaning as she basked in the warm, ticklish sensation.<br/> <br/>In her twisted, rape-broken brain, Mei was in heaven. She licked and sucked at Zarya’s toes, savoring the salty little droplets of sweat she lapped up as she went. She sniffed while she cleaned, greedily snorting and huffing at her mistress’s feet, oinking and snorting like a pig. Gradually, she began to work her way a bit further up, dragging her tongue along the tops of Zarya’s feet. She licked every inch, shivering at the wonderfully-potent smell and taste of her mistress’s sweat.<br/> <br/>“Don’t forget down here,” Zarya reminded Mei, lifting her feet to expose her soles. “Make sure you don’t miss a <em>single </em>spot…”<br/> <br/>“<em>Mmmhhphh! Yhhsh, Mshtrshh!” </em>Mei replied, her lips already pressed firmly against Zarya’s soles. “<em>Mmmmmmwah!”</em><br/><br/>Mei peppered the sweaty, steamy undersides of Zarya’s feet with sweet little smooches, kissing every little bit of skin she could. She shuddered as she drew in a deep breath, going a bit cross-eyed as she drank in the heavy scent of sweat from her mistress’s soles. Once she had satisfied her practically animalistic urge to smell Zarya’s feet, Mei began to lick her soles, slowly running her tongue up and down, around in slow, delicate circles, and once more across every ticklish little toe. She licked every inch of Zarya’s feet, and then licked again, grateful for the chance her mistress had given her. Zarya wiggled her toes again, and Mei moved in to suck them one  more time before finishing the first part of her cleaning job.<br/> <br/>“<em>Hhhmmmph! Mmwah! </em>Th-Thank you, Mistress! <em>Oink!” </em>Mei babbled between mouthfuls of spit-soaked toes. “<em>Ssslurp! Mmmhph! Oink! Oink! </em>Your Fuckpig is s-so <em>happy! Mmmmph! Oink!”</em><br/><br/>“That’s enough, Fuckpig,” Zarya said.<br/> <br/>Mei immediately backed away, returning to her kneeling positon to await Zarya’s next order.<br/> <br/>“Up here, cunt,” Zarya commanded, lifting her arms.<br/> <br/>Zarya’s armpits were unshaven, sweaty, and steamy. Wild, thick curls of coarse, pink hair were left all but untouched, tangled and matted with sweat. Tiny plumes of steam rose from her sweaty underarms, and Mei could already smell the musky odor wafting from her mistress’s pits from her position on the floor. She could hardly contain herself as she scrambled onto the couch and dove face-first into Zarya’s hairy armpit.<br/> <br/>“<em>Ohhh thankyouthankyouTHANKYOU, Mistress!” </em>she squealed just before pressing her nose into Zarya’s pit hair.<br/> <br/>Mei’s hooked-open nostrils immediately received the brunt of Zarya’s overpowering, sweaty body odor. She shuddered, moaning like the pig whore she was as she sniffed and snorted, breathing in as deeply as she could to get a better whiff of the powerful, musky stench. She quickly went cross-eyed, shivering uncontrollably as hot, sticky arousal began to dribble from her twitching pussy. Her moans, muffled by Zarya’s thick armpit hair, were joined shortly by the telltale wet <em>schlicks </em>of her fingers plunging into her aching cunt.<br/> <br/>“You know better, Fuckpig,” Zarya warned sternly. “What was the rule?”<br/> <br/>Mei reluctantly pulled her face from Zarya’s steamy pit to answer, sheepishly sliding her soaked fingers out of her sex.<br/> <br/>“F-Fuckpig is only allowed to cum wh-when Mistress says so,” she answered timidly.<br/> <br/>“And what was my fat little rape-whore piggy just trying to do?” Zarya asked, crossing her arms.<br/> <br/>“<em>O-Oink… </em>F-Fuckpig w-was trying to c-cum, Mistress,” Mei replied, her voice shaky. “<em>Oink! Oink! </em>I-I’m sorry, Mistress! P-Please, let me have just a little more! <em>Oink! </em>Mistress smells s-so <em>good! Oink! </em>I <em>need </em>it!”<br/> <br/>“<em>Hmph. </em>Good pigs don’t beg,” Zarya huffed, patting her lap. “Over my knee, cunt. You just earned yourself a spanking.”<br/> <br/>Mei obeyed, whimpering softly at the realization that her mistress’s smelly pits were now off-limits to her. She laid herself over Zarya’s firm legs, presenting her ass as she waited for her punishment.<br/> <br/>“Let’s hope this makes you a bit more obedient, pig,” Zarya growled, raising her hand.<br/> <br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/>Mei yelped as her mistress brought her open palm down on the fat of her ass. Her round, bubbly butt jiggled, her ass-fat rippling from the impact.<br/> <br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/>Another yelp escaped Mei’s lips, and she squeezed her eyes shut, holding back tears as her rear began to sting.<br/> <br/>“<em>Oink, oink! </em>I’m sorry, Mistress!” she whimpered. “Your fat little Fuckpig is so, <em>so </em>sorry for trying to cum!”<br/> <br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>“AHH!”</em><br/><br/>Mei screamed this time as the sting in her chubby rump suddenly became a raw burn. Zarya was strong – that much was plainly obvious – and she wasn’t one to hold back. She didn’t say a word, ignoring her sniffling, whimpering rape-pig as she raised her hand again.<br/> <br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>“Nnaaahhh!!!”</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>“Mistress! It hurts! Oink! OINK! OINK!”</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>“OIIIINK! </em>I-I’m <em>sooorryyy!!! OINK!”</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/>Zarya kept spanking, mercilessly slapping away at both of Mei’s fat, stinging buttcheeks until they both glowed red and raw. She kept spanking even after her handprints had left their mark, smacking and smacking as Mei began to sob from the pain.<br/> <br/>“<em>O-Oink, oiiink… </em>M-Mistress, <em>please!” </em>Mei hiccupped, tears streaming down her face.<br/> <br/>She sniffled as snot bubbled out of her rose and dribbled over her lips and chin, whimpering softly as Zarya finally stopped, pulling her hand away. Mei breathed a soft sigh of relief, letting the tension in her body go as she relaxed, trying not to think of the burning pain in her chubby, stinging butt.<br/> <br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/>“<em>Ooowwww!!! Aahhhh…”</em><br/><br/>Mei tensed up again after Zarya’s final slap, shivering and sobbing quietly as she reached back to gingerly rub her aching rear.<br/> <br/>“Off,” Zarya commanded. “Keep cleaning.”<br/> <br/>Mei obeyed, albeit a bit more slowly than before, thanks to the pain in her rump. She sniffled as she lowered herself to her knees between Zarya’s hairy legs, shivering from the burning discomfort she had to sit on while she waited for her mistress to pull her shorts down so she could get to work.<br/> <br/>“Th-Thank you, M-Mistress, <em>oink,” </em>Mei whimpered.<br/> <br/>Zarya’s tight workout shorts came down, and her cock sprang free, half-erect and already leaking pre-cum from the excitement she took in abusing her fat little pig slave. Her member was just as imposing as she was; it was fat and thick, even at its less-than-full size, and her pre oozed out in thick, hot globs from the bulbous, pinkish tip. The base of the shaft disappeared into a messy nest of pink pubic hair, and her fat, pulsing balls steamed and dripped with sweat. The enormous, cum-filled orbs hanging between Zarya’s thighs were coated in a layer of stubble, and they were clearly the only part of her body she bothered shaving regularly. She lifted the heavy, churning pouch, revealing her puckered, hair-ringed anus. It winked as she flexed her kegel muscles, and sweat droplets had collected around the pinkish lips and all over the coarse hair surrounding it. Zarya crooked her finger, beckoning Mei forward and silently ordering her to lick her steaming O-ring clean.<br/> <br/>Mei obeyed without a word, still sniffling quietly, trying her best to suck up some of the snot and spit that still dribbled down the lower half of her face – a nearly impossible task, thanks to her nose hook. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Zarya’s steamy, sweaty donut, and began to lick. She ran her tongue in slow, delicate circles around the ring, moaning softly in spite of the pain still stinging her rear as the taste of her mistress’s salty ass sweat filled her mouth. It was the smell, though, that really took Mei’s mind off of her burning, freshly-spanked butt.<br/> <br/>Wisps of steam rose from Zarya’s winking asshole, curling in the air and gently wafting into Mei’s held-open nose as she rimmed her. Mei couldn’t help but snort after a while, her nostrils pressed firmly into the damp, sweaty, hairy mess between her mistress’s balls and ass. She licked dutifully, circling Zarya’s hole and slathering it in spit before eventually pushing her tongue inside.<br/> <br/>“<em>Mmfff… </em>Good pig,” Zarya groaned, wrapping a hand around her stiffening cock. “Get in there <em>deep…”</em><br/><br/>Mei obeyed, pushing her tongue as far into Zarya’s ass as she could before running it around her inner walls. She moved her tongue in circles, going as fast as she could to coat every inch she could in her saliva. Her eyes began to cross again and her lids fluttered as the musky stench of sweat and body odor from Zarya’s balls and butt made her lightheaded.<br/> <br/>Zarya squeezed her cock, and a thick spurt of pre-cum squirted out, splattering across the top of Mei’s head. Mei twitched in response, surprised at the sudden warm, wet feeling seeping into her hair, but she didn’t stop licking, not daring to pull her tongue from her mistress’s steamy anus until specifically instructed to for fear of another spanking.<br/> <br/>“<em>Ahhh… </em>That’s it, Fuckpig,” Zarya moaned, slowly stroking her cock. “Now the balls…”<br/> <br/>Hot, slippery arousal was drooling freely from Zarya’s tip now, running down her shaft and all over her fingers as she stroked herself. Sticky, wet sounds joined Mei’s sloppy <em>slurps </em>and <em>snorts, </em>filling the air with a lewd cacophony that soon overtook all other noise. Mei pulled her tongue from Zarya’s rear with a soft <em>pop </em>and immediately turned her attention to the heaving, steamy balls that had been pressed against her face. She pressed her lips to the warm pouch and gave it a long, sloppy, drawn-out kiss, sucking and running her tongue all over the portion she had chosen to smooch.<br/> <br/>“<em>Mmmhmph! Ssssluuurp! Hhhnnmfff!”</em><br/><br/>Mei’s muffled moans and squeals betrayed the burning lust that was boiling in her core. As she kissed and sucked and licked Zarya’s hairy, sweaty balls, her cunt twitched and dripped with need, leaking more and more hot, sticky juice onto the floor. She knew better than to touch herself, but she was <em>sorely </em>tempted. It was the fear of another spanking, or a more intense punishment, that kept Mei in line this time. Reluctantly, she ignored the building ache between her legs and kept her full attention on her mistress’s hot, pulsing orbs.<br/> <br/>Mei ran her tongue up and down Zarya’s balls, slathering them in a messy layer of bubbly spit as she lapped up all the salty sweat she could find. She breathed deep as she serviced her mistress, snorting up as much of her musky stench as she could. She felt more and more pre squirt into her hair, leaving it a sticky, frizzy mess in some places. Still, she obediently licked on, stopping only to suckle on Zarya’s heaving balls or to kiss the hairy base of her throbbing shaft.<br/> <br/>“<em>Nnnaaahhh… </em>That’s… that’s enough, Fuckpig,” Zarya sighed, her voice heavy with lust. “On the floor. All fours. I’m ready for your cunt.”<br/> <br/>Mei obeyed without a word, turning around and dropping to all fours as she had so many times before. The motion was nearly mechanical in its fluidity, and it was clear that it was next to second-nature to Mei at this point. She waited patiently, shivering with lust and anticipation as she drew in shaky, nervous breaths.<br/> <br/>Zarya moved behind Mei, dropping down to her knees to position herself behind her fat-assed pig slave. She ran her hand across Mei’s red, stinging cheeks, gently caressing the chubby, bubbly fat of her ass with a smirk on her face as she surveyed the damage she’d caused earlier. She twirled Mei’s curly pig tail plug around her finger as she lined up behind her, rubbing her shaft along her toy’s warm, wet pussy lips. She gripped the tail with one hand as her other helped to line her fat, throbbing cock up, pressing the head against the entrance to Mei’s fuck-tunnel. In one swift, rough motion, Zarya thrust in, yanking Mei’s plug out as she did.<br/> <br/>“<em>AAAAHHHH!!! OINK! OOOOIIIINNNK!”</em><br/><br/>Fresh tears formed in Mei’s eyes as the pain in her ass exploded. She felt her poor little pucker winking, desperately trying to close back up after being suddenly ripped open by Zarya’s brutal tug on the oversized pink plug. Zarya sneered, tossing the huge, flared toy aside and stuffing her fingers into Mei’s gaped rear as she started to fuck her.<br/> <br/>“That’s it! Squeal for me, Fuckpig!” Zarya taunted, smacking Mei across the ass with her free hand. “Scream for your mistress!”<br/> <br/>Mei gritted her teeth, her arms already wobbling as she fought to maintain her composure. Hot, salty tears ran down her cheeks, spit bubbled out of her mouth, and snot ran from her hooked nose as Zarya brutally took her from behind, fisting her broken ass and spanking her. She lost control in hardly any time at all, yelping as her arms gave out and her face slammed into the floor. She sobbed and wailed as her mistress pumped her hand in and out of her ruined anus, plunging in wrist-deep every time. At the same time, she felt the fire of lust that had been burning inside her finally beginning to be sated as Zarya’s fat, oversized cock thrust into her over and over again, hammering away at the entrance to her womb.<br/> <br/>“<em>Nnaaahhh!!! Mistress! Oink, OINK! </em>Y-You’re breaking me!” Mei squealed between hiccups and sobs. “<em>Oink! OOOIIIINK!!! PLEASE! PLEEEEASE!!!”</em><br/><br/>“<em>FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!</em>”<br/> <br/><em>SMACK! SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>“</em>SHUT <em>UP, </em>YOU WORTHLESS, FAT PIG!” Zarya screamed, smacking Mei’s ass as hard as she could. “YOU DO <em>NOT </em>GET TO BEG ME FOR <em>ANYTHING! </em>YOU ARE <em>ONLY </em>GOOD FOR RAPING! NOTHING ELSE! YOU ARE A <em>DISGUSTING!”</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/> <br/>“<em>FUCK! … FAT!”</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/>“<em>OOOIIINK!!! AAAHHH!!!”</em><br/><br/><em>“WORTHLESS! NNNFFF!!!”</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>“MISTRESS, I- AHH!!!”</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>“PIECE OF RAPE-MEAT! FUCK!”</em><br/><br/><em>SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!</em><br/><br/><em>“AH! AH! OINK! OINKOINKOINKOIIIIIIINK!!! AAAHHHH!!!”</em><br/><br/>Mei wailed openly, her hot tears mixing with her drool and snot in a puddle around her face as she tried to endure the brutal fucking Zarya was delivering. Her asshole was broken beyond repair by now, stretched wide by Zarya’s fist. Her cunt was aching with the need for release even as it, too, was ruined by Zarya’s fat, pulsing girth – not that she had been very tight to begin with for quite some time now. She could feel every rough thrust against her cervix, every punch delivered deep into her guts, every hate-fueled slap to her bruised and beaten ass. She could feel Zarya’s fat balls swinging forward with each thrust, slapping against her clit and her hairy pubic mound. Despite it all, she had finally learned to shut up and take it; she didn’t say another word or make another sound except for the wordless, pathetic sobs and sniffles she let out.<br/> <br/>Zarya grunted with each thrust, glaring down at Mei as she rape-fucked her. She plunged her fist deeper into her broken ass and slammed her hips forward more forcefully with each thrust, determined to push her slave’s body and mind to their very limit. She brought her hand down again, sending a ripple through the fat of Mei’s bruised, red ass fat as she spanked her one last time. She yanked her fist out of her ass, leaving her ruined O-ring’s lips gaping, sore and red, trying desperately to shrink back down. She reached down and gripped Mei’s chubby belly with one hand, reaching the other one – the one which had just been wrist-deep in her asshole – all the way up to her face and stuffing four fingers into her mouth.<br/> <br/>“Taste it, pig!” Zarya growled, speeding her thrusts. “Taste your own disgusting, broken ass!”<br/> <br/>“<em>HHHGGLRRK! MMHHRSHHH!!!”</em><br/><br/>Mei gagged and choked, and her eyes went wide as she finally came. Her cunt squeezed down around Zarya’s girth, and she twitched and spasmed from the pain and pleasure as hot squirts of quim spurted from her abused womanhood. Sticky girl-cum oozed from her quivering sex as it was pummeled by her mistress’s huge member, and her eyes rolled back as her senses were overwhelmed. She could taste and smell her own asshole on Zarya’s hand, she could feel nothing but the very extremes of pain and pleasure, she could hear nothing but the lewd <em>slaps </em>filling the room and Zarya’s derisive curses, and as she lay face-down on the floor, her mouth forced open by Zarya’s fingers and her face surrounded by a puddle of her own tears, snot, and spit, her vision began to blur. She was at her limit, and she knew it, but for some reason, she couldn’t find it in herself to fight anymore. Now, Mei had fully accepted her role as Zarya’s pig; she was useless for everything but taking cock, and something about that realization made her brain snap.<br/> <br/>“<em>HHHNNNK!!! HHHNNGHKKK!!!”</em><br/><br/>Mei’s muffled <em>oinks </em>were the only sounds she tried to make. Her eyes crossed and rolled back, and her tongue flopped out as her mind went blank from the sheer pleasure brought on by a sudden, consecutive climax. Zarya hissed, cursing under her breath as her cock was suddenly squeezed again by Mei’s twitching cunt.<br/> <br/>“Fucking whore!” she groaned, pulling her hand from Mei’s mouth to grip her chubby midsection with both hands. “Cumming from <em>this! </em>Such a worthless pig!”<br/> <br/><em>“OINK! OINKOINKOINK!” </em>Mei squealed, any remnant of the intelligent young woman she’d once been having completely melted away. “<em>OINK! OOOOIIIINK!!!”</em><br/><br/>Mei shuddered once again in orgasmic release, her body spasming as a stream of urine sprayed onto the floor from her quivering womanhood. She had completely lost control, squirting cum and piss all over the floor and herself as Zarya drilled her faster and harder than ever before. Her brain was broken now, thanks to the months of constant rape and abuse at the hands of her mistress, and as she wallowed in her own piss, she felt truly happy for the first time in a <em>long </em>time.<br/> <br/>“Disgusting pig!” Zarya grunted. “Here it comes! Get ready, you <em>skank!”</em><br/><br/>With a growl, Zarya buried herself deep inside Mei, punching through into her womb with her cockhead. Mei’s mouth went wide, and her eyelids fluttered as a dumb, wordless moan escaped her throat. Her tongue flopped onto the floor as she finished pissing herself – just in time for the puddle to reach her face – and she felt Zarya’s cock swell inside her, spreading her cervix even wider as the first hot, thick gush of cum erupted straight into her womb.<br/> <br/>“<em>GGUUUGGHHHH… HHHGGGGHHHLLLKKK… O-OINK…”</em><br/><br/>Mei babbled stupidly as Zarya pumped her full of sticky, white cream. Zarya groaned and gasped, grinding her hips against Mei’s fat, bubbly butt as she squirted shot after boiling-hot shot of jizz into her belly, filling her to the absolute brim. Mei’s chubby tummy swelled as Zarya filled her, ballooning to nearly twice its original size as she was soundly knocked up by her mistress’s flood of spunk. Spurts of cream gushed out of Mei’s cunt around Zarya’s throbbing cock, splattering onto the floor and dripping into the spit and sweat and piss that Mei lie in. Finally, it was over, and with a contented sigh, Zarya pulled out, unplugging Mei with a wet, sticky <em>plop. </em>Fresh cum gushed out of Mei’s abused cunt, squirting onto the floor in a constant spray as she lay face-down, twitching and babbling.<br/> <br/>“I hope you’re ready to take care of your piglets,” Zarya said, getting to her feet. “Because I’m going to breed you again, and again, and <em>again, </em>Fuckpig… Do you understand?”<br/> <br/>“<em>O-Oiiink…”</em><br/> <br/>Mei’s response was weak and shaky, but she managed to nod her head nonetheless.<br/> <br/>“Good,” Zarya replied, a contented yet derisive sneer on her face. “Now clean up your mess. I’ll be back tomorrow to fuck you again, and I expect this room to be pristine. You might <em>be </em>a pig, but that doesn’t mean you have to live like one…”<br/> <br/>With that, Zarya left Mei to her mess. The broken, shivering pig on the floor heaved one last, happy sigh, slumped over, and passed out in a puddle of her own piss, bloated with cum and freshly impregnated, eager to begin her new life as the worthless, good-for-nothing Fuckpig she knew she had always been somewhere deep down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>